Stephanie Mcmahon vs Brie Bella
by TheAuthority
Summary: Stephanie didn't just won the match she also saw what she really has


**The moments after the match Stephanie Mcmahon VS Brie bella.**

He was so proud of her. She just won the match against Brie Bella. She made him proud. The way she just pedigreed her was better than he could imagine it.

The moment when he hugged her he wispered in her ear that he loved her more than anything in this World.

He promised her a surprise. Paul just wanted to kiss his wife he wanted to show everybody that this is his wife. He didn't care if Linda was in the first row with the kids he just wanted to kiss her. She's his wife he can kiss her whenever he wants and wherever he wants that's why he kissed her in front of all these people and because he was proud of her.

When they left the ring Stephanie just wanted to kiss her kids they were proud of her, she saw it in their eyes.

They went backstage and he just hugged her one more time he held her tight and didn't want to let her go he kissed her one more time then he saw Rennee young coming for her interview.

Stephanie did the interview and the Ice bucket challenge. Paul was watching her. There were other woman in the room but he just saw her he only thought about her and he only loved her. He remebered the first time when they meet. They were only friends and then they fell in love with each other. They got married and now they have 3 beautiful daughters. He rembered the moment when stephanie told him that she was pregnant. He could'nt believe it he kissed her he hugged her and he said thank you.

She went to her lockerroom and Paul followed her.

Paul : You were just amazing I'm so proud of you, you can't imagine it. I'll prove you how proud I really am but not now at home. He teased her he knew she hated it.

Stephanie hit him slowly. He said: Auw that hurts then he said that she will regret it with a grin on his face.

She hit him again and then she said you saw what I just did out there I can do it again her then she started laughing.

He grapped her arm and put her in his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and then they started making out but they could not stop. She told him that someone could come in; in a few moments so they needed to stop. He didn't want to let her go but he knew that it would be very bad for business if they got caught. Imagine Stephanie Mcmahon and Triple h are having sex in the lockerroom. He wisphered in her ear We'll finish this later.

He kissed her again then he let her have a shower and change her clothes.

1 hour later triple h watched the end of summerslam and he saw his wife coming he looked at her and he just thought wow.

He said: WOW you look incredibile, Can I ask you something ?

She said: Yes ?

He asked her How are you doing it ?

She said what ? he replied looking so hot ?

She blushed and he asked her Can I kiss you now ?

She said: I don't know maybe

He said: Why am I asking if I want to kiss you I'll kiss you

Paul grabed her by her waist and kissed her.

A few moments later

They went to see how their kids were doing.

Linda told them that she'll take the kids with her if they want it.

Paul and Stephanie kissed the girls and went home.

At the Levesque House:

On the way home Stephanie and Paul laughed a lot.

When they were at home Paul had prepared a dinner and there were about 50 roses on the table. Stephanie smiled and turned to Paul.

Stephanie : Oh my God Paul this is so beautiful Thank you.

Paul said Thank you

She said for what ?

He answered for being with me for giving me 3 beautiful daughters and for always loving me.

A tear felt over her cheek he caught her tear with his tumb and said don't cry.

Then he hugged her and said Steph, I love you. She smiled and said I love you too.

They had dinner and then Paul said Come on I want to show you something. She said what ?

He took her hand and they went to their bedroom. She couldn't believe what she just saw their were candles all over the room and their were roses again.

She turned to him and she didn't know what to say so she kissed him.

Paul put his hands around her waist and Stephanie her hands around his neck. They started to make out.

Paul caught her up and put her on the bed he took his jacket off and was over Stephanie he told her that she was the most beautiful woman in this planet and he meant it. They undressed each other and they made love.

After that Stephanie fell asleep and Paul watched her and said I am the happiest man on this planet having you is God's gift. You're an angel on earth you're my angel on earth. Stephanie heard that all because she wasn't really asleep she turned to him and kissed him and said and I'm all yours till the end.

End.

Review please this is my first fiction and English isn't my first language.

Let me some ideas for my next fiction thanks.


End file.
